


Eli Ayase Helps My Sleep Trouble With A Crackfic

by Binterswint_A1



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, F/F, Have you ever made at least five girls climax using only a guitar it’s great, The power of music, ace combat references, minor transformation kink, siivagunner references, spongebob references, which I forgot was a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binterswint_A1/pseuds/Binterswint_A1
Summary: Because I needed sumthin to do while waiting for sleep, I chose to write a crackfic. It’s also because I’m writing nsfw, and am a perfectionist.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Mentioned Rinpana - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Eli Ayase Helps My Sleep Trouble With A Crackfic

**Author's Note:**

> At 2am this was made over 20 minutes or so. What be-ITH poop read? Shitpost? Sleep claims me even now; take my five minuto work.
> 
> *Morrowwind death sfx*

“Eli-Chan, Eli-Chan!”

The crying cacophonies of the fanciful first-years locked Eli in place - her face flashing shades of crimson never seen before - as the desk and body she had rode stilled.

An olde, düsty gee-tar was shoved into her face, forcing her to release the naked Nozomi from her embrace to prevent the relic from falling apart - embedding splinters into her girlfriend’s deluxe-level-toned vagina bones. The dusty must caused her to cough, dispelling the arousal that had built in her body, as she lowered the sexy tool to glare at the giggling Catgirl x rice fetishist pairing.

”Rin-Chan, Hanayo-Chan, what is this?” Standing, she held the neck of the guitar like an amateur at auto-erotic asphyxiation, while gesturing towards the confused and horny school girl before them, lying naked and sweaty on the StuCo tables. “I was just about to eat some five-star gacha coochie, but you’re giving me a two-star equipment drop, like I’m some novice playing Sword Art Online - the inferior gamer experience to the intellectual experience that is, Old School RuneScape. Wazzap?”

Her unemotional questioning had little effect on the riceball X nekopara ship, as they simply stood there, pleading on their knees as if they were speaking to a goddess.

Which, they were, obviously.

“Elichi-rama-Sama, Nico-Chan once told us of how you saved the Kingdom of Erusia from the Drone Copies of Mihaly Dumitru Margareta Corneliu Leopold Blanca Karol Aeon Ignatius Raphael Maria Niketas,

A.

Shilage.

By playing a wicked song of your guitar, nya~!” Rin raised her head, and presented Eli with Hanayo, now compact into a tiny guiTar pick.

”So please, use Kayo-chin, and play the most radical of tracks, nya!!” Eli took the pick in her hand; soft as rice, and a cute face to boot - yet it felt sturdy between her fingers, like a model bullet fit to fire from a real gun, or a plastic piece of pizza a child would eat for dinner.

“Why a guitar pick, tho?”

 _I-it’s my fetish, Eli-rama-sama..._ The telepathic link between the two of them made all clear. Eli, a devout Christian, had sworn never to kinkshame anyone (except Jesus, Osiris, and Kotori’s mother), and so accepted the burden on her shoulders without hesitation.

She pulled the strap (he he he he - pulled) over her head, and began fine-tuning the guitar, chewing and licking the Hana-pick as she worked. After a few test strums of the chords, she thought of her homeland. The frozen tundra, the beautiful forests - the cowards who fled at the sight of her thicc thighs and squat prowess - and of course, the mantra of her homeland, Matryoshka, as written by Hachi and sung by Hatsuune Meeks x Gummy.

Whatever quiet serenity Otonokizaka was in control of - gentle winds, cheerful conversations, birdsong even - was immediately shattered. Every window, screen, and pane of glass or plastic was immediately shattered, splintering into fragments that engulfed the immediate area, as Eli’s fingers produced the hardcore badassery that is SAVE the World — Undertale (as ripped by Siivagunner).

  
Birds were fried, reborn and given perfect bodies, all within the frame of a nanosecond. Men within ten miles ceased to exist, wiped from reality with each chord, replaced by animate dakimakuras of various gender-ambiguous characters. And the women that remained - each and every one of them, from the youngest grandma to the oldest high schooler, felt their loins begin to burn, before climaxing with the (1:04) mark, and continuing to do so until the song began to loop, it’s melody fading out into an echo.

Eli’s hands came to a slow halt, the guitar in her hands transformed. She, and the guitar in her hands, looked like the final form Spongebob takes in the original Spongebob Squarepants movie - you know the one.

Around her, rice-cat, Nozomi, and even her own mother - who Eli had forgotten even existed for the 11 years that she didn’t exist In this franchise - all lay in exhaustion, drained of cum and hydration, a full fifty-second orgasm having drained them of their vitality.

As was the case for all current inhabitants of the school - save one. In the back of the room, door shoved aside, stood Alisa. She was dressed in the same spongebob outfit, but with gold and white trim, so she looked like some garbage JRPG final boss, with a three-neck gee-tar hanging over her neck.

“So... have you found a reason to play yet,

Eli?”

The guitar intensifies.


End file.
